When it rains
by The Writer of Winter
Summary: Pointless smut rated M for love. Loki x OFC


**Note:** This is a first person FMM Loki one shot that some would call "pointless smut". There is not much character and barely any set up. Rated M for desciptive mature content of love!

**"Pairing":** Loki x Female narrator

* * *

><p>Wrapped in a warm and soft blanket with a burning cup of green tea, I was watching the rain fall in the gardens. My body was covered but my face was ice cold. The rain was so loud that I didn't hear the door when he entered the bedroom, but I saw him approaching quietly when he joined me on the balcony. I smiled as he sat by me and snuck under the blanket too. My eyes met his burning stare, the kind of look that can barely contain greediness, and I knew I wanted to be his thing. I wanted him to do anything he wanted to my body. I wanted him to unleash the wildest of himself.<p>

He reached for my ankle to slide a cold hand under the rim of my dress and caressed his way up to my inner thigh. He kept caressing it and started kissing my neck. I closed my eyes, ready to abandon my body to his touch, but instead he grabbed me and lifted me, bringing me and my blanket back inside the bedroom. He laid me carefully on the floor, in front of the fireplace, and unwrapped the blanket around me. He bent on me and kissed me, his cold hands in my hair and at the back of my neck. He carefully pressed his body against mine and I felt how hard he was. I was craving so much wild action and he was being so gentle, the tease was driving me crazy. His tongue caressed my lips and gently started exploring my mouth. I moaned softly and couldn't help sucking on it a little. His breath got faster.

I wanted his skin on mine. Now. My hands reached for his moving hips and moved up to his shirt. I tried to lift it while caressing his soft cool skin. But he grabbed my hands and as he sat up on me, held both my wrists with one firm hand and pined them above my head with strength. With his other hand he pulled in haste on the lace of the top of my dress and his impatient fingers pulled my clothes open, setting my breast free. He paused and watched my body, exhaling deeply as a move of his hips pressed hard against me.

I heard a subtle electric humming above my head and something cold that I couldn't see was holding my wrists. Loki had this mischievous smile that made him look like he was holding his growing excitation, already fantasizing on what he was about to do. Distractedly moving his hips, he firmly grabbed my boobs, fondling them roughly. He leaned on me to kiss me again. As he squeezed my boobs and pinched my nipples with his cold fingers, his tongue filled my mouth. He took his shirt off without even sitting up again, and ground his whole body against mine, one hand grasping the hair at the back of my neck as he licked it, the other one going up my leg, spreading it open and pulling up my dress, making me whimper. He silenced me by thrusting his tongue in my mouth again, holding my neck by the hair as he fondled roughly my inner thigh. I started feeling his nails as if they were growing. He reached for my panties, slid his cold fingers in them and ripped them open with his now sharp claws. I could feel him transform against me. His body was getting heavier, his breath deeper, his muscles stronger. He started licking and fondling my breast with one hand as the other was opening his pants. He took it out.

I peaked down and moaned at the sight of his huge godly shaft, wondering how such a thing could ever fit in my mortal body. I heard another humming but still couldn't see what it was. He placed his pulsating cock between my soaking lips after parting them and started rubbing between them. A wave of pleasure flowed through my body as I felt the edge of his head flicking my clit, pressing on it, rubbing back and forth. Then suddenly, he thrusted his cock in me, causing me to cry as pain was mixing with pleasure. Loki didn't give me time to think about how painfully thick he was. He started moving in and out in long moves, shoving it deeper and faster every time, letting a hoarse grunt at every thrust. I was now shouting my jolted pleasure as he was savagely ramming my pussy, his long hair flowing on my chest, hopping frenetically on my bouncing tits. The pleasure was so intense I could feel it in every part of me.

Loki's moves had gotten incredibly fast, when suddenly he stopped, and I felt his hard stiff cock shaken by powerful twitches. In no time his thick hot cum started flowing, squirting out as there was no more space for it inside. As I could hear Loki's beasty moans, I could feel it cover my pussy and flow down to my butt hole, down his balls and legs. He pulled himself out of me, leaving me with a feeling of emptiness. My body wasn't done. Was that it? Were we done now that he had filled me with his cum? He kneeled up between my legs and grabbed my tied wrists, lifted them, making me sit up. I got on my knees as well and looked at his cock. It was still incredibly massive. Cum had drooled all over it. After I had risen, I could feel it run down my inner thighs, thick, and I felt like it would never stop flowing. I was starting to wonder what would happen now, when I felt a new pair of cold hands firmly grabbing my boobs from behind. As they moved down to my hips, I turned my head and saw... a second Loki! He gave me another mischievous smile before bitting my shoulder. The first Loki pulled on my tied wrists to put me on all four, and behind me I felt a huge, thick cock plunging in me again, drilling my cunt roughly, pounding me deeply. My shouting was barely covering the splashing of the cum or the flapping of my swinging boobs as my face was bumping into the cum covered dick in front of me. He grabbed my hair, pulling on it to lift my head and as my mouth was opened, he filled it with his enormous salty cock. He started humping it as hard as my cunt was being pounded, holding my head strongly, forcing his dick down my throat and gagging me at every thrust. My moans got hoarser and deeper as my vocal chords were getting crushed. I couldn't hold it anymore. Pleasure submerged my whole body and it started contracting strongly, with long and deep pulse. I seemed to tighten out of control with all the strength of my body, and as tears of amazingly delightful relief covered my face, I heard both my partners moan louder, and felt thick warm cum filling both my mouth and pussy, flowing again down into my throat, on my chin, between my legs, dripping on the blanket.

The Loki in front of me faded away in a smile as the one behind me, panting, held me in his arms in a gentle and protective move. His claws turned back into neatly trimmed nails and his whole body seemed to calm down as he softly kissed my neck. He pulled me down on the blanket with him to spoon me affectionately before I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
